


Hades

by littlemisskookie



Series: Greek Gods [7]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal, Angst, D/s themes, Daddy Kink, Death, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fingering, Horror, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Spanking, Violence, ass-play, blowjob, degrading, handjob, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: You meet a rather dreamy- albeit annoying, new kid who sweeps you off your feet. Too bad it’s in the middle of a series of murders around town.





	Hades

_You have failed. Would you like to try again?_

**YES**  or NO

_Restarting…_

“I can’t believe that another one was killed last night,” your friend Rosé shuddered, scrolling through the latest news. “I mean, how could they have not caught them yet? It’s insane.”

“Mhm,” you groggily mumbled along, eyes firmly shut, and your head leaning against your hand, propped up by the elbow against the desk. God, you were so tired. When was this class going to end? You’d be at home sleeping if attendance wasn’t a 15% part of your semester average.

“Listen to this- the latest victim is a girl our age. The first one an old man, the second a little boy, the third a middle-aged woman, and on and on- but this is the first one with a college student!” Rosé gasped. “God, I know they’re going for literally anyone they could get their hands on, but this just gets me more scared. Doesn’t it? Aviva? Aviva, are you even listening to me?”

“Mhm,” you murmur again. Honestly, what was the point of coming to this 7 AM class when you were too tired to learn anything, and Rosé was always too busy chattering in your ear?

Rosé rolled her eyes. “You know, I don’t see why you don’t get any sleep. You haven’t gotten a wink it seems. You’re too pent up on coffee?”

“No,” you say, not daring to open your eyes. “I’m just scared.”

“Because of the killer?” She scoffed. “They only come out at night, with their victims in the street. I mean, sure, I wouldn’t put it past them to break in- but even I’m able to rest easier behind locked doors.”

“Sure,” you hum again, feeling the impending drowsiness come over you. There were murders going around town, true. Rather gruesome, actually. Sometimes the body was beaten with a bat, otherwise stabbed in the face numerous times. But each time they’d have their veins halfway ripped from their forearms, dangling out. That, and they’d also have their finger and toenails ripped out, scattered around their corpse. More times than not the eyes would be dangling out of their sockets, still attached. Almost as though someone stuck their finger in there, dug it around, and popped it out. You didn’t like thinking about it.

“Are you talking about the murders?” a new voice emerges. It sounded like one you didn’t recognize.

“Yeah,” your friend answers. “Say, aren’t you the new kid? Min Yoongi, right? Sorry you had to transfer here in the middle of these murders. Must make you want to go back home, huh?”

Yoongi shrugs. “Home’s kinda depressing. Besides, there’s death everywhere, I suppose.”

“I guess that’s true,” Rosé nods but has a pout on her face. She looks at you with annoyance, your snoring being heard.

Yoongi swiped your elbow off the desk but places his palm on the desk for your forehead to bounce off of. You snap up, awake, staring up at the stranger.

“Fucking hell, what’s your problem, asshole?” you exclaim, infuriated.

“It’s rude to fall asleep during a conversation,” he smirked slightly. “Besides, class is almost over.”

You see your friend laughing, to which you return a glare. Looking back at the man, you give him a once over. “Well, I certainly didn’t need your help. A nice tap on the shoulder would’ve sufficed.”

“That wouldn’t have worked,” he says. “Trust me, I know.”

“Aren’t you that new kid?” you ask him.

“The name’s Yoongi. I suggest you learn it,” he smiles, cocking his head to the side. Fuck, he was hot. Annoyingly so. You wanted to slap the stupid grin off his face. Well, maybe you also wanted to make out with it. What if you kissed him then slapped him? It’s not like he would see it coming.

You shook the thoughts from your head, unsure about this smoldering attraction you had to the man. “Dickwad suits you better, fuckface.”

“Which is it?” Yoongi questions, amused by your hot-tempered attitude.

“Whatever the hell I want it to be,” you countered.

“Would you two who are arguing please leave the classroom? You’re causing a disturbance,” your teacher yelled, causing your cheeks to burn with embarrassment.

Rosé snickers, giving a falsely sympathetic smile. “I’ll see you after class,” she whispers as you begrudgingly get your stuff. You glare back, giving a huff. At least class was almost over.

Yoongi gets his stuff as well, cocking his arm out as though to escort you. You roll your eyes, shoving past him and marching out. The minute you were out the door you tossed your bag against the wall and sat down. Yoongi soon exited as well, sitting beside you.

“Why’re you waiting outside the classroom?” Yoongi asks you as he sinks down.

“Rosé is my ride,” you huff, glaring at him. “What do you want?”

“Well, I feel bad for getting you kicked out of class,” he admits quietly, a calm, serene expression on his face. You were surprised by his genuine expression, and how he genuinely seemed to be sorry for his actions. His eyes were pretty, you noted. Dark. Kind of like little black holes you could see yourself diving into to escape this universe. If only. “Though it was kinda your fault for screaming so much.”

And then it was gone.

You rolled your eyes. “You’re the one who knocked my head off.”

“You were the one sleeping in class- if you were caught snoring you would’ve embarrassed yourself further. You’re lucky I took the fall with you.”

“I do not snore!” you defend, gawking at him.

He gave you a gummy smile, and despite how rude and cocky he seemed, butterflies flew in your stomach. Fuck this dreamy and obnoxious new kid for being so damn attractive but not having the personality to make you willingly head over heels. “Oh, you definitely do.”

“Well then, thank you for being my knight in shining armor,” you sputter sarcastically, oozing with the venom you intended it to have. “But I don’t need rescuing.”

“I know,” he says softly. There’s a moment of silence that hung between the two of you, and you felt awkward, simply staring down at your feet.

You hear the air conditioner in the hallway turn on, and soon enough goosebumps begin to prickle along your arms. You rub them, cursing yourself for not wearing long sleeves. Yoongi begins to tug off his hoodie, and you look at him in alarm.

“What are you doing? It’s freezing,” you say.

“Exactly,” he notes. “I’m giving you my hoodie.”

“What? No! You don’t have to do that,” you assure him.

“I’m just being polite,” he rolls his eyes. “Do you want the hoodie or not?”

You pause for a moment, thinking it over. You hang your head low, not daring to look him in those dazzling eyes as you hold your hand out reluctantly. “Yes, please.”

You were sure he was wearing a grin, and you feel his cold hand touch yours as he hands you the hoodie. You look up at him, startled. “Oh my god, your hands are freezing!” They seriously felt as though they were made of ice.

“Yeah, they are,” he says.

“Are you sure you’re not the one who needs a hoodie?” you ask him.

“Don’t worry about me. My hands are cold no matter what I do,” he assures you. You stare at him for a moment, but decide to slip on the hoodie. There was always something comforting about wearing guy clothes. How it would smell like their cologne and it was many sizes too big for you. Yoongi’s hoodie oddly reminded you of pomegranates, and you tried to resist the urge to smell it while he was right next to you.

“Thank you,” you say quietly.

“Mhm,” he hums, tapping his foot as he looks off to the other side. You swore, his cheeks looked rosy. Maybe it was just the lighting.

The door swings open, and your classmates spill out, and soon enough you saw your friend Rosé in front of you, looking rather cheeky to see you two sitting together. “Are you wearing his hoodie?” she asked you, raising a suspicious brow.

“Oh, yeah, I am,” you cough. You begin to slip it off, “I’ll give it back-”

“Keep it,” he says. “You can give it back to me next time you have an opportunity.” You’re about to protest, but soon enough your friend is dragging you away, clearly not wanting you to give up the present the dreamy new kid got you.

* * *

“I knew you guys were flirting!” Rosé exclaimed in the car, her grin wide.

“What?” you exclaim. “Absolutely not! He’s a dick.”

“Why’re you wearing his hoodie then? Doesn’t seem like a dick move to me,” she giggled in response.

“You’re just too much of a romantic,” you roll your eyes. “Look, he just… I guess…”

“You’re blushing!” she accuses.

“I’m not!” you protest. “Ok, so he gave me his hoodie, so what? Even fuck faces like him have manners.”

“You’re totally into him,” Rosé gushes. “God, with you two bickering like an old married couple-”

“If any couple bickers like that, they need to get some counseling,” you interject.

“C'mon, there are many types of flirting, and yours was clearly the one of well- how do I put this? Elementary schoolers.”

You deadpan. “What.”

“You know… The guy acts stupid and bugs the girl for her attention, and she gets all mad at him because she doesn’t want him to know how she feels,” your friend giggles. “It’s totally obvious.”

“No, no, no! He might be the hottest guy I’ve ever seen, and absolutely dreamy, but he’s a total tool!”

“Did you just call him dreamy?” Rosé squeals. “God, if he wasn’t already into you, I’d totally nab him! Lucky.”

“Excuse me? He’s not into me! He’s a grown man, they don’t act like that.” Now you  _knew_  you were blushing. You could feel your face burn.

“Have you seen the way he looked at you?” she gushed. “I mean… People look at the ones they love as though it’s the first time. It seemed as though he looked at you like you were in every lifetime together.”

“What romcom’s ass did you pull that out of?” you roll your eyes.

“Stop being a total dick, I made it up myself,” Rosé responded.

“Just admit you’re trying to put something there that’s not,” you deadpan.

She rolls her eyes. “Insiders just can’t see it the same way we can. You’re surrounded by that cloud of love, that’s what I think. Makes you blind to the possibilities.”

* * *

You woke up, blinking up at the ceiling and taking in your surroundings. Your head hurt. A  _lot_. Like, a  _lot_  a lot. Definition of the year. You blinked slowly, rubbing your head with your arm, but then you feel the bandage on your hand. You stare at it and finally look around your room.

Well, for one, it wasn’t  _your_  room, per say.

You shot up, pain prickling towards your forehead. “Fuck,” you muttered, hunching over to try to calm down, the overwhelming pain having your mind spinning. This wasn’t a hangover. Something definitely happened last night- a no-brainer. But as for what…

The door opened, and you were shocked to see none other than Yoongi.

“Before you ask, nothing sexual happened between us last night. We ran into each other in the street- you said you couldn’t sleep and went for a walk. But during it, we got attacked- and your head hit the wall from the assailant. Even cut your hand with the blade they had. They ran before I could catch them, so I took you to my place and treated you. I take it you don’t remember anything that happened last night?”

You stared at him. “You’re lucky I feel half dead because I’m so close to strangling you right now.”

Yoongi shrugged. “I figured.”

“Was the person who attacked me… was it the killer?” Your heart dropped at the thought that you could’ve died had Yoongi not been with you.

“It could be anyone’s guess, but I’ll say yes,” Yoongi sighed. “I went through the explanations- it’s the most reasonable one.”

You feel your heart rate quicken, and you’re short of breath. “Oh god, oh god! I-I can’t believe I could’ve been killed! How could I be so stupid as to go out on nights like these? I can’t believe I’d be so…  _dumb_!”

“You did seem pretty out of it,” Yoongi noted. “I told you that you should be catching up on sleep.”

“Wait, how do I know you didn’t do it? That you didn’t hit my head or cut my hand or drug or assault me or any of that?” you accuse, eyes wide with fright. You straighten yourself up, grabbing the closest thing to you- which happened to be the lamp, preparing it as a weapon, aiming for launch. “You’re still a stranger- how can I trust you? Not to mention you’re a complete dick sometimes!”

“Why would I bring you to my apartment? Why wouldn’t I just take advantage of you and leave you on the street? Why wouldn’t I kill you, or better yet- leave you for the killer to find? I don’t have any proof, but if you don’t want to believe me, that’s fine. But I promise you, I didn’t harm you,” Yoongi assured you.

“Fuck you,” you spit. “I can’t trust you.” More pain was brought to your frontal lobe, and you wince, hissing in pain.

Yoongi brings his hand to your forehead, moving his fingers over the area that hurt the most. “I’ll get you medicine. If you don’t trust me, you can watch me pour the water and bring the Tylenol, to make sure I don’t drug or poison you or something.”

“I…” you sigh, laying back down in defeat. You didn’t want to do this today. Couldn’t it be on Hannakuh or something? “No, that’s not necessary. At least if I die I won’t have to pay my student loans.”

Yoongi lets out a sigh of relief. “Fair point,” he says, leaving the room. Within moments he comes back with the medicine, and you eye him warily as you take it. You looked around, spotting your phone charging on the nightstand. Picking it up, you notice an amber alert.

The killer was spotted last night.

Your blood drains. “Did you file a police report or something last night?”

“No, I was too busy taking care of you. I thought we could do it in the morning,” Yoongi responds, rolling his eyes.

You look up the local news, going through the latest article. “Someone else was attacked last night,” you whisper. Reading through the article, you shudder. “The girl was able to fend them off, pushing the killer against the wall. Apparently, they were attacking her, and the weapon they had was a knife. They slashed at her hip area, but she escaped. When the police got to the scene, the killer was nowhere to be found.”

“Do they have any clues?”

“Well,” you gulp. “There’s only one thing for sure- the killer is a woman.”

“Oh,” Yoongi says. “Well, yes. I knew that much.”

Your eyes widen, staring up at him. “Do you know who it is? Did you see her face?”

“No,” he coughs awkwardly. “I didn’t. She ran away in time and it was too dark for me to get a good glimpse of her. I was more focused on you.”

You were quiet, shaken up over the whole thing. “Thank you,” you whisper. “I… If what you’re saying is true- which it has to be. There’s no way you’re the killer because it’s a woman, and your description of the events matches my injuries… I feel silly. Thank you… for everything.”

“It’s the right thing to do,” he states uncomfortably.

You look up at him. He looks nervous. You note how his bed head looked undeniably sexy on him, and despite the fact you just learned you could’ve been killed, the first thing that came to mind was morning sex.

Why the hell were you so horny?

You lick your lips, eyes scanning the man before you, and you felt the raw lust and desire clawing to be set free. “Yoongi… I know we got off on the wrong foot,” you state hesitantly. That was an understatement. He was purely obnoxious, but now that you saw what good he brought to you, and how he truly was a gentleman… “But how can I make this up to you?”

He gulped. “I, that’s not necessary. Any person with half a brain and a heart would’ve done it.”

“I still want to thank you,” you say. You sit up again, noting that the medication might be working already since your head didn’t hurt nearly as much as before. “Sit beside me, please.”

He was hesitant, quirking a brow at you before sitting next to you. You look him in the eye, your faces centimeters apart. You could really smell the pomegranate scene now. It made your mouth water. You’d have to buy some after this.

“Can I kiss you?” you ask him.

He looks blank for a second, and you wonder if you crossed the line. It’s only when he nods in confirmation that you attach your lips to his, feeling his hand on your cheek as he presses you firmer against him. The two of you are making out for a few seconds, your eyes fluttered shut as you move your lips against his. Absentmindedly, you place your hand on his thigh, and he moves it off, pulling away from you.

“What’s wrong?” you ask him. Did you do something wrong? What happened? It was barely getting hot and heavy.

“I… need to go to the bathroom,” he says quickly, exiting.

You blink in surprise, watching as he swiftly left. You awkwardly sat in bed, running the events of what happened in your head. Why were you acting like this suddenly? Just yesterday you hated the guy. Well, before he gave you his hoodie, that is. You hated him a little less, admittedly. And it wasn’t like you could deny the fact you were attracted to him since the beginning, at least physically. Not that you’d want to admit it.

Yoongi returned, and your eyes were wide when he grabbed the back of your neck, smashing your lips against yours to fiercely kiss you. You respond willingly, feeling him fall on top of you in a flurry of passion.

You unconsciously spread your legs, moaning into his kiss, and he responds by grinding against you, where you feel the prominent erection hidden beneath his sweats rub against your thigh. His lips attack your neck, and you hear him growl against the soft skin. “God, why can’t I ever seem to resist you?”

You arch your back, pressing him closer, rubbing your core against him in circles, taunting him. “Want me to take care of that little problem?” you offer, panting.

“Fuck, yes,” he grunts, flipping over on his back.

You feel your head throb slightly as you roll over on your hands and knees, but you ignore it, pure excitement enveloping you as you sink further down his form. You hook your fingers into the hem of his sweats and boxers, sinking them down to his knees. You look at his erection, and you wondered how you hadn’t noticed it before while the two of you were making out. You were thankful he was just as horny as you were.

You place it in your hand- the one that wasn’t bandaged at the moment, and lower your head to suck at his balls. From how his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the throaty moan he emitted as he bucked into your hand, you couldn’t help but feel the swell of pride in your chest. This was the feeling of complete control.

You sucked on his balls for a bit longer before you came back up, licking a stripe along his length. He notably shivered. You also noted how cold his skin felt against yours- but it didn’t remind you of ice this time. Now it felt more refreshing. Kind of like when you dive into a pool of water, with the sun burning the back of your neck.

“Go easy on me,” you asked him. “My head still hurts- so do your best to keep your hips still.”

He scoffed, smirking at you in the cocky way you were already familiar with. “Believe me, babe, I’m a master of self-control.”

You glare at him, wanting to test his theory. We’ll see about that, you thought to yourself. Without further ado, you sink down on his length, your nose nuzzling against the pubes. You feel him gasp as he bucks into the back of your throat, causing you to gag and slip off of him. You sputter, ignoring his apologizes.

You give your own cocky smirk, “Self-control my ass.” Although, you said it whilst coughing.

He glares at you. “I didn’t think you’d deep throat me just like that.”

“Mhm,” you chuckle.

“C'mon, stop wasting time. I want to be back in your throat,” he cooed, brushing his fingers against your cheek. Your eyelids flutter at the feeling of his cold touch, and oblige, sucking softly at the head of his cock.

You enjoy the moans he made, though you could tell how quiet he was trying to be, only letting the occasional grunt slip out. You bobbed your head along his length, ignoring how dizzy you felt. You should rest- but first, you needed him to cum.

Finally, after your jaw was starting to feel sore from deep throating him continuously, you heard the magic words. “Can I cum in your throat?”

You only respond by sucking harder, and for a moment you imagine yourself as a perverted vacuum cleaner, and the thought has you trying not to laugh. Soon enough he’s sending a hot, sticky load down your throat, which you swallow heartily, not wanting a single drop to escape your lips.

Both of you are sweaty and breathless once he’s finished, and you crawl forward, collapsing in his arms, tired. “Do you want me to return the favor?” he chuckles.

“No,” you laugh, your eyelids droopy. “I just want to sleep I think.”

And sleep you did.

* * *

“I’ve been doing some research into the murders,” Rosé tells you, whispering as the two of you took notes. “You know, since the last attack.”

“Mhm,” you mumbled, mainly doodling in your notepad. You couldn’t stop thinking about your time with Yoongi. He tasted so good on your tongue. You glanced at him, seeing him typing away on his laptop. How could someone look so hot when they weren’t even doing anything? You felt yourself swooning.

“She’s the only one who survived- and the description she gave of the killer is definitely a woman in her young 20s. And since it’s already confirmed they must live here- well, it’s likely that they go to our college.”

“Really?” you absentmindedly say, still staring at Yoongi.

Rosé snapped her fingers in front of you, snapping you out of your daze. She had a frustrated expression. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes, yes!” you exclaim, irritated. “I’m just distracted. You’re talking about the killer.”

She rolls her eyes in annoyance. “The killer only comes out after sunset and before sunrise. Well, that was known. So maybe we need to be looking at young women on the streets- which is ironic since they’re typically the ones who are in danger. Although there have been fewer predators on the street recently because of the murders, so that’s good.”

“Where are you going with this?” you ask her.

“What if you and I go investigating? Try to find the monster,” she suggests.

“What? Rosé, are you insane? We’re not the police. I’m sure they’ll find the killer soon. If we do that… Forget it. And don’t do it,” you say firmly.

“Speak for yourself, but someone’s got to do something. Clearly, the police don’t have it under control, seeing how they haven’t prevented the murders,” Rosé states. “I’m going.”

“You’re going to get yourself killed,” you huff. You return back to your current favorite activity- staring at Yoongi.

“Why’re you staring at him all of the sudden?” your friend asks. “Last I checked, you hated him.”

You shrugged. “He’s not all that bad.”

“Bullshit,” Rosé says, turning you to face her. “What happened between you two?”

You avoid her eye, staring down, and she suppresses a squeal. “Oh my God, you totally had sex!” she whisper-screams.

“We didn’t!” you say quickly. “We just… got to third base, that’s all.”

“You’re kidding,” she smiles. “I told you he was attracted to you.”

“Shut up already,” you grin, feeling your cheeks get rosy. The two of you giggle, and you look back at Yoongi, your eyes locking. He smirks at you, and you feel girly as you bury your face in Rosé’s shoulder, feeling positively giddy. God, you had such a school girl crush. Weren’t adults supposed to be calmer when it came to their love lives?

“Tell me what happened,” she insisted. “I want to hear everything.”

“It’s kind of long,” you say. “Well, last night I was attacked by the… you can’t freak out ok? The killer attacked me, but Yoongi saved me, and we ended up spending the night at his place and… dot dot dot.”

“No. Way.” Her eyes get wide. “That means you saw the killer!”

“Not exactly,” you mumble. You take her hand, placing it on your head for her to feel the bump.

She winces. “That must’ve hurt.”

“Definitely did the morning I woke up,” you say. “I can’t remember a thing after I fell asleep.”

“Well at least you’re finally getting sleep,” she says. “I get concerned for you.”

“I know, I know,” you sigh. “I guess I’m just scared to.”

“Why’s that?”

You didn’t want to mention it to her.

* * *

“Aviva.” You turn around, about to leave class when Yoongi stopped you. You felt a smile creep onto your lips, and you grin brightly to him.

“Yeah? You need something?” you question, feeling your heart skip a beat.

“Yeah, give me your phone,” he says. You oblige, opening it to him and seeing him send himself a text. He hands it back to you with a small smirk. “Text me.”

“Will do,” you grin, biting your lower lip in delight.

* * *

You look around your room, tossing your clothes on the floor and such. “I could’ve sworn I went to sleep in it… or left it here… where is it?” You were having trouble finding the hoodie Yoongi lent you- which was bad, considering the fact you promised him that you’d return it.

Grunting to yourself, you go to your phone, looking at your most recent text message. Calling the contact, you hear Yoongi’s voice.

_“Hello, Aviva.”_

God, that raspy voice was sexy.

“Hey, Yoongi,” you greet. “Did I by any chance leave your hoodie at your place? I promised to return it to you, but I can’t seem to find it.”

_“Oh. You were wearing it when I found you last night. I took it and washed it when you were sleeping, I thought you knew.”_

You let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. Thanks for letting me know.”

_“No problem. Bye.”_

“Bye,” you say, hearing him hang up. Too bad, though. You wished you got to wear it longer.

* * *

When you woke up, it was probably about 10 AM. You had a good rest, you noted. You didn’t have school today since it was Saturday. You felt more elated than usual and in a rather good mood. You made yourself some coffee and ate a spare muffin. They were on sale when you went grocery shopping, and definitely worth it.

You get your phone, preparing to scroll through social media, but were surprised to see that Rosé spammed you last night.

Confused, you click on her messages.

-Aviva

-Aviva pleeas stope

-im ur frind

-wht r u donig

-i wont tell i promise

-please

-please

-please

-im sorry

-whta did i do

-no mttr whta happns i love u

-goodb

Your eyes were wide, and you quickly went to the news.

There were two murders last night. One was a 30-something-year-old-man. The other was your best friend, Rosé.

* * *

You were sitting in your closet. You had called Rosé perhaps a million times, but each time someone seemed to decline your calls. It confused you. Did the killer have her phone? You just wanted it all to be fake, for it to not be real. You wanted her to answer and say it was just a prank, that it didn’t even happen.

You knew this would happen if she went scouting for the killer. Now look at what happened to her. You felt the tears on your cheeks dry. You felt dehydrated at the moment. You felt as though your heart was caving into your chest.

This wasn’t happening.

You dialed another number- not her’s this time. You didn’t know if you could handle it.

Yoongi’s voice answered.  _“I guess this means you heard. I’m so sorry, Aviva.”_

You let out a shaky breath. “I didn’t know who else to call. I-I’m… I’m scared, Yoongi. I’m really scared. Rosé… she’s dead. The bastard killed her. I want to kill that son of a bitch.”

_“Do you want me to come over?”_

“Please,” you sobbed, feeling more tears break out as you sobbed into your hand. How pathetic you looked, in the dark, sobbing to yourself. You only wish you had decided to come with her. Maybe you could’ve saved her. Guilt flooded through your veins. “I feel like I can barely function right now. I’m shaking.”

“Tell me your address. I’ll be right over.”

You sputter it out between sobs and wait for him arrive. It wasn’t long until he was knocking on your door, and you were diving into his arms, crying into his chest. He had a cold grip on you, but pet your hair, letting you cry until you ran out of tears. By the time you stopped, it was already dark.

You two were mainly silent, and you were gulping cups full of coffee.

“Why are you drinking so much coffee? You won’t be able to sleep,” Yoongi says.

“I don’t want to sleep. Rosé is dead,” you spit bitterly, irritated. “I was sleeping while she was having her nails ripped out and her veins yanked out. I’m not sleeping tonight.”

“I don’t think you avoiding sleep will bring her back,” Yoongi mutters, narrowing his eyes at your bitter attitude. You stopped crying. Now you were angry. And admittedly you were lashing it out on him.

“Each time I sleep I get bruises on my arms and legs,” you say, pulling back a sleeve to reveal five long scratches on your arm. “And I seem to scratch myself in my sleep. I don’t think I can handle it right now. Not now. Not with… Not with everything that’s happened.”

Yoongi stares at the marks on your arms, and he holds your wrist in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the scratches. “You know you could go insane if you don’t get enough sleep.”

“What do you know?” you snap at him, yanking your arm from his grasp.

He glares at you. “I know you’re angry- but you don’t get to just lash it out on me.”

“Why do you even care?” you question. “When we first met you were just an annoying fuck boy. You’re not my boyfriend- why’re you even here?”

“You invited me,” he scowled. “I wanted to comfort you.”

“I don’t know why I did that. I was emotional and fucking stupid. You and I are still strangers and even fucking you was a mistake,” you spit. At that, you look down at your bandaged hand and rip the bandage off with your anger. “Go home. I can take care of myself.”

Yoongi looked like he was fuming. Cross that, he was livid. He snapped his fingers, glaring at you. “Come here.”

“Or what?” you growl, whipping to turn to him. His stare was icy cold, and the entire room felt as though it were turning several degrees cooler. A chill ran down your spine, but you refused to let him know that.

“Or your punishment is going to be a lot worse,” he threatened. He sat down in a nearby chair and pointed down at his lap. “Now, lift your skirt, pull off your panties, and bend over like the slut you are.”

You felt a jolt of electricity to your core, and an undeniable wetness was already starting to form. You find your own body betraying you as you walk closer, and your legs turn to jelly as you bend over his lap, reaching back to flip over your skirt, revealing your rear. You shakily slip your underwear down, feeling it fall down to your ankles.

You suppressed a scream with your hand, biting down on your palm as you feel a sharp slap. “Yoongi!” you exclaim.

“I’m not Yoongi when you piss me off,” he scolds, slapping your ass again. “Tonight you’re calling me Daddy. Repeat after me: Daddy.”

You never thought you’d be into that sort of thing. Calling someone Daddy. But hearing him say it made a pool between your legs. “Daddy,” you whisper, barely audible.

He slaps your ass again. “What was that? Don’t piss me off further.” Another slap.

“Daddy!” you exclaim. You feel his fingers thread to your hair soothingly.

“Good girl,” he cooed, slapping your ass again. You could only whimper and squirm as he slapped each cheek, alternating until you were crying and begging him to stop. Your ass felt bruised, as though it were on fire.

“Do you see what happens when you act like a little bitch?” he questions, hearing your whimpers and pleas with his next series of slaps. “You get punished. Are you sorry?”

“Yes Daddy,” you cry, wincing as he slaps you again.

“Are you going to treat Daddy like that again?”

“No Daddy,” you say, curling your hands into fists. You were sure there would be small crescents dotting along your palm by the end of this. Your ass was so red it probably looked like a rare steak- though the situation didn’t seem so funny at the moment.

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you?” He stopped spanking you, this time his finger circling around a puckered rim. Your eyes widen at what he’s suggesting, and you wiggle your hips back into his hand.

“Yes, Daddy,” you beg, hanging your head down.

“You don’t deserve it,” he grunts but slips the finger in. You feel tense as he pulls it back out, slowly pushing it in again. You had done anal before- but this felt far more enticing somehow. Maybe it was just the intoxicity that was him. You push back into his hand, finding the rhythm as he pumps into you.

“Do you like this?” he questions.

“Yes, Daddy,” you confirm.

“You handled your punishment well,” he notes, and you feel him stretching out your hole as he inserts another finger. You bite your lip. “Do you think you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, Daddy.” You nod your head eagerly, feeling how he stretched you out. You prayed that he was preparing you, at the very least.

“Why were you punished?”

“Because I was acting like an irritable brat,” you blurt.

“Mhm,” he confirms. “And you say I’m the annoying one. You hear him chuckle at that, resulting in you rolling your eyes. Good thing you weren’t exactly facing him, otherwise you were sure you’d get punished for that too. "Be a good girl and lay down on the coffee table, now.”

You eagerly push off of him, laying down on your back, pushing items off the coffee table, not caring where they land. You watch as he settles between your legs, on his knees. He hooks your bare legs around his arms, hiking them over his shoulders as he attached his lips to your own set. He didn’t waste time, using calculated movements that had you moaning for him. It was as though he already knew your body, and just what had you arching your back. You swore he knew your body like the back of his hand.

“Daddy,” you moaned. You tangled your fingers into his hair, threading through it as you felt his tongue lap over your clit, making your thighs quiver. “You’re so good, Daddy.”

“I know,” he mumbles, and you feel him smirk against you. You wanted to squeeze his head between your thighs, make it pop like a watermelon. But you decided his annoyingness was worth it, especially when you were approaching your orgasm. All thanks to that magical tongue of his.

“Fuck, I’m close,” you whisper to yourself, covering your mouth with your hand. You tilt your head back, arching your back as he sucks on your clit, harder and faster.

And then he was pulling your legs off of his shoulders and pulling back, your orgasm beginning to die.

You look at him with alarm, watching as he smirked at you. “Asshole!” you exclaim.

“Punishment over,” he said, pecking your lips with a smile. “Maybe next time I’ll let you cum.”

“I hate you,” you muttered, crossing your arms bitterly. Now you were sitting, half-naked, on your coffee table. And all for nothing. What a fucking bastard.

“Sure you do,” he chuckled.

* * *

There wasn’t a murder last night, thank God. You sat at your desk, refreshing your laptop, eyes glued to the screen as you looked at the latest news. You were so pent up on coffee that you didn’t sleep a wink that night, and you were so tired by early morning that you could barely keep your eyes open.

“Are you still awake?” Yoongi groggily says, having just woken up.

“Your morning voice is sexy,” you tell him, noting it. “Have I told you that?”

“Countless times,” he groans, falling back to the bed. You didn’t remember telling him it before, but you let it slide, forgetting about it momentarily.

The lights from the blinds of your window were filling the room, making it look more iridescent than usual. It must’ve been somewhere between 5-6 AM.

“Why don’t you just come over here and sleep? It’s day. You’re safe,” he assures you.

“I dunno,” you mumble. Shortly after you yawn, and you feel his arms creep around you, giving you a back hug as he rests his chin on your head.

“C'mon, let’s get you to bed,” he says.

“You’re also fucking annoying, have I told you that as well?”

“Even more times,” he smiles, dragging you away to the bed. “I’ll keep watch if you’re that paranoid. But you should really get some sleep.”

You sigh, shaking your head. You knew it’d be pointless in convincing him otherwise. But you realized how nice it was to sleep in arms, and settled in what was now a familiar and very comfortable position. The last thing you remembered was hearing his heartbeat as you slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

When you woke up, Yoongi wasn’t by your side. You snapped up, startled, searching frantically for him. It wasn’t until you spotted him that you felt relief flood throughout your chest.

“Thank God you’re awake. I’ve got morning wood,” he told you, crawling on the bed. You laugh at that, feeling him kiss along your neck as he yanks the covers down.

“Aren’t you always?” you tease.

“I’ll let you cum this time,” he responded, resulting in you spreading your legs.

“Fuck yes, then,” you exclaim, smiling as you push him off of you to take off your shirt and shorts, revealing nothing underneath. “C'mon, what’re you waiting for?”

He’s quick to strip off his clothes, his hand diving between your legs to finger you. You moan at the feeling, and his lips return to your own as his tongue swirls around your own. You push against his chest, however, coming to a realization.

“Wait, I’m not on birth control,” you warn him. “And I don’t have any condoms.”

He slaps his own forehead. “Shit, I forgot to buy some.”

“I have a suggestion,” you tell him. “What if- well how do you feel about anal?” You’re surprised by your own bluntness but decided ‘to hell with it’.

“I’m listening,” Yoongi says, eyeing you warily.

“I don’t have lube or anything right now, but perhaps you can fuck my pussy for a bit before anal,” you suggest. “Sound like a plan?”

He holds his hand up, offering a high five, which you gladly accept, slapping your hand against his. “Let’s do it.”

He continues stretching you out mid-makeout session until you feel properly prepared, the juices of your arousal already dribbling down your thighs. Soon enough he was flipped over on his back, and you were climbing on top of him. You feel him slide into you, stretching you out. You loved the feeling of being filled. Your lips are still connected as you begin to ride him, his arms wrapped securely around you, and your fists curling into the pillows beneath him.

You feel his fingers circle around that muscled rim again, slipping a single digit in as he begins to rock it at the same pace as his thrusts. You moan, loving the feeling of having both holes filled. You work hard, having his cock pump through you, brushing against your walls. You trusted that both of you could remain safe. After all- what college student wanted to get pregnant?

“I’m going to cum,” he tells you. “Get on all fours.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you wink, climbing off of him, feeling the emptiness once he was no longer in you. Still, you got on all fours beside him, and he got on his knees, inserting two fingers into your puckered rim once again to prepare you, stretching it.

“Add another,” you tell him.

“Are you sure?” he questions.

“Yes,” you say, arching your back as he inserts the third one. You definitely felt the stretch there as the three digits brushed against your walls.

“I think you’re good,” he says finally. He pulls his fingers out, and you do your best to relax your muscles for what’s to come. He slowly pushes into you, and you try not to tighten your muscles. Finally, he stretches all the way in.

You press your chest against the mattress, feeling him slowly pump against you. You moan out at the feeling. You felt so stretched out and full. Soon his chest was pressed against your back, and you shiver at the feeling of his cold skin against your own.

“Daddy,” you moan, although it’s muffled by the sheets.

“That’s right, moan my name,” he encourages you, grabbing fistfuls of your chest, gripping your breasts as he thrusts into you steadily. “God, you feel so good around my cock.”

You were glad that your wetness made the stretch inside of you a bit easier, and you liked the fact that your own juices were used as the lubrication. Made you feel a bit filthier, to be honest. Soon one of his hands creeps down your stomach to swirl around your clit, rubbing at the small nub in the way that had you arch your back impossibly further.

“Fuck, Daddy,” you moan. “Harder.”

He obliges, rougher thrusts as he goes deeper and deeper into you. You relished the sounds of his raspy and deep grunts,  spreading your legs further as though subconsciously. You feel your high approaching soon.

“I’m gonna cum,” he grunts. Soon you feel the hot and sticky liquid spill into you, and though this felt rather foreign, you couldn’t help but enjoy it, moaning out. He stills for a moment, balls deep into you as he empties his load into you. You pant at the feeling of his fingers, that hadn’t stopped rubbing against your most sensitive area. You feel your high approaching, and Yoongi continues to thrust into you, riding out the rest of his high until you finally come undone on his cock.

Your eyes roll back, and you bury your moans into the pillows. That orgasm alone was worth the suffering Yoongi had put you through so far during your sexual experiences. He slips out of you, flipping you onto your back to lick at your core, lapping at the cum that was seeping out of your abused hole. His tongue also lapped at the sensitive bud, and you cringed from the overstimulation.

Your fingers curled into his locks. “Daddy, please, it hurts.”

He hummed but stopped lapping at your clit, instead cleaning up the rest of the sticky fluid, including the rest of your own fluids from your pussy. He kissed your thighs once he was done, and came back up to press his lips firmly against yours.

He presses his forehead against your own, and you cradle his face in your hands, feeling his breath against your own.

“Yoong-”

“Shh,” he shushes you. “Let me just remember this. I want to hold onto this moment.”

You stay still, staring at him. His eyes were closed shut. He had pretty lashes. Up close he looked so delicate, almost fragile. As though, if you were to tap your finger against him, his skin would crack like glass, and he’d crumble.

* * *

You were staring at a sunrise that was peaking over the horizon, past the corners of the nearby buildings. A baseball bat was in your hand and a corpse with a smashed skull at your feet. You didn’t know what was going on.

Yoongi was here.

“Aviva,” he said. “Aviva, is that you?”

“What…” You stare down at the body. They’re laying face down. It’s some woman. You don’t know her. “Oh my God.” You drop the bat, dropping to your knees. You feel yourself kneeling in the pool of blood surrounding the corpse- but you don’t care. You flip her over, cradling the face. She looks unrecognizable.

You don’t feel anything. You feel shocked. It hasn’t settled in.

“It’s not your fault,” Yoongi assures you. “I promise you, Aviva. If it’s anyone’s, it’s mine.”

“Did I kill her?” you ask quietly, the whisper barely audible. “Did I do this? Just now?”

“I…” Yoongi gulps. He seems almost unable to answer. You look up at him, and you notice his eyes welling up with tears.

“Am I the killer?” you ask him.

“Aviva, we need to-”

“I killed Rosé.”

At that, the last thing you see is Yoongi’s fist flying towards your face.

* * *

You wake up in his room again. But it’s definitely different context from last time. Or was it?

You get up. Your nose hurts. It wasn’t broken, but it definitely took some serious damage from Yoongi’s punch. You were tied to the bed, white clothes tying your hands to either side of the bedpost.

So many questions were swimming around your head. What happened? Why didn’t you remember any of the murders you committed? What led to this? Why did Yoongi punch you? What was really going on?

Yoongi entered the room, his face melancholy as he stared at you. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “I… I’ve never punched you before. I’ve never gotten this far. I never had the guts to hurt you.”

“Yoongi…” Your eyes start welling up with tears. “Tell me what’s going on. Please. I’m… I’m a monster.”

Yoongi sighed, looking at you with such a saddened expression. Tears started to slip from your own eyes now. God, you were so confused.

“What do you want to know?”

“Did I really do it?” you ask.

“Yes,” he sighs. “You… you did.”

“Even…”

“Even Rosé,” he confirms.

“No, I don’t believe it,” you deny in a frenzy. “I’d never hurt her. I wouldn’t!”

Yoongi sighed, standing up and pulling out a phone from his back pocket. You recognized it immediately. Rosé’s phone. He clicks the home screen and hands it to you, and you quickly fumble in her password, sucking in a breath. He takes it back, going to photos, swiping through to reveal various pictures of you attacking the man who was also murdered last night. You watch in horror at the series as you slowly turn around, your eyes glowing on the screen as you stalk towards her, the pictures getting blurrier and blurrier, until the final picture. A clear shot of Rosé lying on the floor, her pretty face smeared with blood, a knife lodged into her eye socket.

You felt like you were going to puke.

“You killed her once you saw she was taking photos,” he says quietly, putting away the phone. “As she was running away she was texting you trying to get you to spare her. You caught up with her soon enough.”

“How do you know this?” you question, a lump in your throat.

“It’s an objective to follow you around without getting caught. Once I could safely hide you away until morning and erase evidence of you committing the murders- hiding away weapons or washing your clothes of blood- you’d forget everything the moment the sun came up.”

“I…” You felt a queasy feeling in your stomach. “I’m going to puke.”

You felt it rising up, and you leaned over the side of the bed, the vomit spewing from your lips. You felt overwhelmed, wanting it to be over as you yanked on the cloth, trying to be set free. Yoongi ran out of the room, returning with a bucket that he handed to you. You cradled it, vomiting the rest you could, dry heaving some once no more would come out. You were puking so violently that tears were spilling out of your eyes. The smell of vomit reeked.

“Why can’t I remember anything?” you asked.

Yoongi closed his eyes. “Once you fall asleep, and only when the sun’s down, you become a murderer. You’re possessed by a demon that can only control you under these two conditions. It was an old acquaintance who wanted to get revenge on me through you. To explain it all, it’d be too complicated. But believe it or not, to put it simply, you’re my wife in another world of sorts. The demon possessed you. The only way for me to get rid of him was to kill you… but I could never do that. So instead I put you here, a place where I could visit and spend with you. Albeit, it’s not exactly the most comfortable or greatest setting.”

You stared at him in shock, wiping away some of the vomit dribbling down your chin. “What are you?”

“Something I don’t want to be, frankly,” he tells you. His eyes are soft and genuine, filled with hurt and grief. “I’d rather be nothing more than your husband, to be frank.”

“Where am I, Yoongi? Where did you put me, after I became possessed?”

“You’re in a video game,” he breathes. “A video game called Stalker. The objective was for me to follow you around and try to save others. At the final level, I’m supposed to kill you. But I can’t hurt you- even if you’d be alive and well and without any memory once I refreshed the game. I told you before I couldn’t do that. So instead I helped cover your tracks a bit- though I slipped up when I let that one woman escape. The more information gets out, the easier it’s supposed to be to kill you. This was the only place I could see the real you after you got possessed.”

You could barely believe anything he was saying, but from the look on his face, you knew there was no way he could be making any of this up. “How many times have you played?”

“Countless times,” he answered. “And each time I lost. I always lose when I let you kill me at the end. Somehow this time I delayed you until sunrise- something I didn’t even know was possible in the game.”

“Yoongi,” you whisper. “Why would you do this to yourself?”

He smiles softly. “Because I can’t live in a world without you. So I choose to come to this one.”

“Win the game,” you tell him. “I don’t mind. You can repeat the game and we can do this over and over again. I don’t care if you have to hurt me to do it. But I don’t want to be the cause of your suffering anymore. Kill me already, please. I beg of you. Win the game finally, and I’ll wake up to reset, and forget everything ever happened.”

Tears start cascading down his face, and he wipes them away. “I know what I must do.”

“Win?” you question.

Yoongi shakes his head. “Yes- but I’m also going to end the game once and for all. I can’t put you through this anymore- it’s agony for the both of us. And what I’m doing to you is tearing your soul apart and is hurting you even more than you and I realize. I’m sorry I’ve been so selfish as to put myself above you, Aviva.”

“Yoongi,” you whisper again, unable to say anything else.

He opens the nightstand, getting out an already bloody blade. You wince, realizing how many lives you ended with that single knife. He’s sobbing so much that he crumbles into himself, and you look at him with pity. Snot and tears are running down his face by now as he shakily holds up the knife.

You spread your arms, staring him in the eye with trust, wanting to communicate without words how much you supported his decision, despite the fact that it was killing him on the inside.

“G-Goodbye, Aviva,” he whispers, his voice shaky, a noticeable lump in his throat. “I love you.”

The knife swung down in the air, burying hilt deep into your breast. And finally, you were free.

* * *

_Congratulations! You have won Stalker. Would you like to play again?_

YES or  **NO**

_Shutting down…_

* * *

“Your Majesty, Hermes is here to see you.”

Hades looked back at the servant, his expression wide and shocked. He gave a single nod, not daring to say a word as he stared at the blank screen. He had to do it. Now or never. The servant left, and quickly Hermes entered.

“Whaddup, Gramps?” he chuckled, entering. “Oh. Are you visiting your wife again?”

“Hermes, bring me a hammer,” Hades spoke softly.

“What?” Hermes gave a perplexed expression, confused by what the God was requesting exactly.

Hades slammed his fists on the desk, tears slipping down his face it burned red. “Give me a motherfucking hammer or I swear- God or not, I’ll fucking condemn you to the pits of Tartarus!”

Hermes snapped his fingers, letting a hammer pop into mid-air. “You’d better hope Hephestaus doesn’t scold me for stealing one,” he says, handing it to the god.

Hades picked it up, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Finally, he swung it into the screen, repeatedly and repeatedly again. Soon enough, it was just a heap of metal, sparks still flying from it. Hades opened his eyes, his lips quivering at the utter heartbreak he felt as he dropped the hammer, collapsing into himself as he wept bitterly.

“What’re you doing?!” Hermes exclaimed. “You may live in the kingdom of the dead- but now you’ll actually never get to see her again!”

“You think I don’t know that?” Hades cried, choking on his own tears. “I’ll never see the only woman I love again.”

Hermes was quiet, watching the man break down. He didn’t know how to console him- the only person he was ever happy with or let touch him was you, after all. Ever since you got possessed he got bitter and more cold and cynical, but at least everyone knew he got enjoyment out of his visits, even though it tore him up.

But now what would happen?

Hermes hesitantly put his hand on the god’s shaking shoulder. “It’ll be ok,” Hermes said softly. He was on a tight schedule- he didn’t even get to do what he came down to Hell for. But this was more important than errands. Anyone knew that. “You did it for a reason- and I’m sure she would’ve supported it.”

Hades stared at the broken heap, knowing that what’s done is done. But deep down, he knew that Hermes’ words were right.

And at least now, somehow, someway, you were at peace.

And that was enough for him.


End file.
